


Pocket Square

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dmhgchallenge, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't make it a point to interact with him in office parties. She's about to walk away from the crowd when he turns around to face her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Square

Hermione assumes that Draco Malfoy probably has a fashion consultant hidden in his wardrobe. He had just walked in and people are already fawning over him.  
  
She doesn't make it a point to interact with him in office parties. She's about to walk away from the crowd when he turns around to face her.  
  
Draco hesitates for a bit then smiles at her. His eyes meet hers.  
  
She looks down to appreciate his sleek black modified wizard’s robes and notices the pocket square near his heart.  
  
Hermione blushes because it's the exact shade of red as the lipstick she's wearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/75616.html


End file.
